


Something Like Lee Donghyuck

by JemmyMads



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Slice of Life, but they love each other so its ok, haechan thrives off of chaos, open endingish, the dreamies like to start shit, these kids are a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JemmyMads/pseuds/JemmyMads
Summary: Mark is seriously considering retiring because of the gray hairs these kids are giving them. He loves them anyways. Renjun also just wants an excuse to wage a war.Nct is a whole mess with about 3 braincells shared between the entire lot. Slice of life at the Dream dorm





	Something Like Lee Donghyuck

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like, I got sentimental about Mar graduating and this is the result.

Mark woke feeling drowsy and warm, sunlight streaming through a crack in the curtains, making the room glow in the early morning light. Across the room, Renjun’s head was hidden beneath his comforter, just the younger’s hair poking out. Beside Mark Haechan shifted, pulling more of the blanket off of Mark and onto himself, mumbling about Pop Tarts as he went.

“Fucking blanket hog,” Mark mumbled darkly as he climbed over the younger, kicking him gently to further his point.

For the past few weeks, Hyuck and Mark had been staying at the dream dorm, per their joint request. While the 127 dorm was fun and lively, both felt more at home with the other dreamies in the small apartment. Also (though Mark would die before admitting this out loud) Mark was worried about his graduation from the Dream unit and leaving the youngers on their own.

Renjun and Mark got the smaller room, but luckily only had to share with each other. The other 5 were squashed into a slightly larger room that was a mess of bunk beds, mattresses, and blankets. It also wasn’t the best idea to have Haechan, Chenle, and Jisung sharing a room, seeing as their favorite form of entertainment was pranks. But Mark was getting sentimental in his final few weeks, and caved the instant he saw the three’s puppy eyes aimed his way.

( “Mark-hyung please! We’ll be good!” Chenle pouted slightly.

“Hey wait, that’s not any kind of promise you can hold us to. We’ll be good as long as you deserve good.” Haechan butted in with a serious expression. Jisung nudged the older harshly in the ribs, “I mean of course we’ll be model dongsaengs Markie-hyung!”

Mark had pinched the bridge of his nose and Jeno had squeezed his shoulder gently in either a show of support or a teasing gesture, knowing that the older was crumbling.

“Hyung we’ll stop teasing you! We just want to be able to play the Switch together!” Jisung tried to barter, making Haechan whine at the impossible prospect of having to stop his favorite past time of making Mark’s life hell.

“Fine.”

They only lasted 30 minutes before accidentally clogging the toilet with socks for a “science experiment”)

Donghyuck, in all his overly affectionate glory, had taken to climbing into other member’s beds in the dead of night. Jeno had been his unwitting victim the two nights ago, and last night had apparently been Mark’s night. Despite not generally liking skinship, especially in front of a camera, he had exceptions to his distaste and somewhere in the folds of NCT history, Donghyuck managed to worm himself on to the list. (The list consisted of the Dream unit, Lucas, Jungwoo, and Taeyong).

The thing with Haechan was that the younger was exactly a “cuddly” person. He liked skinship more than most, but if he climbed into your bed it was for the added warmth and comforting presence, not for an impromptu cuddle session. Mark was happy to comply, maybe a little too happy but Mark wasn’t going to hang too long on that thought because it only brough dread and embarrassment. Usually at the 127 dorm it was a common occurrence to find their maknae in Doyoung and Jaehyun’s bed, but he rarely wandered further than that.

Mark was careful to make little noise as he walked down the hallway, towards the kitchen where Jaemin’s tell tale whistling was coming from.

“Morning hyung, sleep well?” Jaemin asked, handing Mark a mug of hot chocolate. The younger’s hair was ruffled from sleep and his sleeping shirt was buttoned the wrong way, making him look especially endearing.

“About as well as you can sleep when Hyuckie burritos himself in your blanket and Renjun stays up giggling at cat videos all night.”

Jaemin hums in understanding and Mark is thankful for his slightly uncharacteristic empathy until- “Y’know burrito isn’t a verb but you just made it one, maybe you should be studying your korean again hyung.”

Mark groaned, “Why is it that you lot take such pleasure in teasing me. If I say Lee Donghyuck burritoed himself than Lee Donghyuck burritoed himself!”

Jaemin didn’t do anything besides chuckle and ruffle Mark’s hair, “Ah, so cute.”

They moved around each other in companionable silence for a little, Mark doing the leftover dishes from the night before while Jaemin scrolled through something on his phone. Though all members of Dream were loud and rambunctious, Jaemin and Mark were the two that leaned closer to the calm and “put together side”. (Occasionally Jeno joined this bunch if Jisung and Haechan weren’t trying to rope him into some outrageous stunt). So the pair were able to fully appreciate the peaceful atmosphere that settled around them, as it was so rare to have moments like these in the dorm.

“I guess we should probably start on breakfast before all the troublemakers are up and running.” Jaemin commented with a small sigh, already standing and getting out pancake mix and a bowl, “Chocolate chip pancakes? The kids’ favorite.”

Mark grunted in agreement and moved to get out of Jaemin’s way, Mark knew better than to try and help when it came to the cooking. Instead, he busied himself setting up some mood music and fixing the living room up after the blanket fort from the night before.

Some time between Jaemin hoe dropping to Britney Spears’ _Toxic_ and Mark falling in his excitement to rap along to BTS’s _Ddaeng_ , Jeno woke up and wandered in. Upon hearing the music choice and witnessing a less than innocent body roll on Jaemin’s part, he walked right back out to the shower, muttering something about _not awake enough to deal with that kind of chaos_.

The next to emerge was a puffy faced Chenle who, despite looking absolutely exhausted, excitedly sang along to an old Destiny’s Child song, hopping on to counter beside Jaemin and sneaking chocolate chips when the older wasn’t looking.

And, because where Chenle goes Jisung is never far behind, Jisung wandered out a few minutes later. The maknae looked slightly more awake than his counterpart, but definitely didn’t act it. The second he was seated at the island with a cup of hot chocolate between his hands, he was out cold.

Haechan came out just as the first pancake batch was finished, because of course he did. God help whoever tried to stand between Haechan and his breakfast foods. The troublemaker had on what Mark assumed was Jeno’s shirt, seeing as it hung off the side of his shoulder and exposed the moles along his collarbone, and he bounced around the kitchen, pulling out utensils and butter.

“Good morning my lovely sporks.” He plopped a wet kiss on Jaemin’s cheek (who chuckled in delight and surprise), ruffled Chenle’s hair (who complained because _I just got it flat you demon spawn_ ), and hip bumped Mark hard enough to have him stumbling a few steps.

“Do I need to be worried about why you’re in such a good mood?” Mark questioned hesitantly, truly dreading the answer.

Haechan just smiled and shrugged his shoulders in a non committal way, sitting beside Jisung right as Jaemin set a plate down for the pair.

“Yeah that does absolutely nothing to reassure me.” Mark complained to deaf ears.

“When has Haechanie ever done anything to reassure you Mark-hyung. You should no better than to expect anything else.” Jeno quipped as he walked in, this time with wet hair and a big smile.

“Hey! Don’t think I don’t see you Chenle!” Jaemin hissed with no malice, smacking at at the younger’s hand when it tried to grab more chocolate chips.

Chenle pouted and opened his mouth to retort when Renjun’s yell cut through the apartment, “ _I’m going to kill you Lee Donghyuck!_ ”

Donghyuck’s head snapped up, his eyes wide and panicked. Mark felt the innate need to smack him rising once again. “What the hell did you do?”

“I’ll tell you what the little badger did. He trended #Renjunmowhawkrising on Twitter!” Renjun barged into the kitchen, shoving past Jaemin and Jeno to get beside Donghyuck, who had stood up and started to back away towards the living room, “You _know_ that management seriously listens to those stupid suggestions I swear to GO-”

“Whoa how do you even know it was me! For all you know it could have been some random fan account!” Haechan weakly defended himself to the older. He was quite literally backed against a wall, one of Renjun’s hands placed heavily on his chest. The rest watched on with quiet fascination.

“Oh please, this has Haechan written all over it,” Renjun argued, cutting the other off when he opened his mouth once again, “Plus, I traced it back to your stupid fake account.”

There was a few beats of silence until, “Um, whoops?” Haechan tried, before ducking away from Renjun’s hand and racing out of the apartment no doubt making a mad dash for the 127 dorm three floors down, the older tearing after him.

“Please don’t get blood in the hallway you two!” Mark called dejectedly after them, Jisung patting his back in consolation.

 

It was around an hour before the two were being dragged through the front door of the dorm by their ears by Doyoung and Winwin.

“Please take these two creatures back, their squabbling woke up Jungwoo and now he won’t stop babbling and Johnny thinks we broke him.” Doyoung said, shoving Haechan none too gently towards Mark, who grabbed the younger by the arm and pushed him behind him.

“Can’t you keep them? Please hyung I think they’ve taken 30 years off of my life span.” Mark begged despite his show of protectiveness.

“At this point I’d be surprised if you had 30 years on you lifespan in general.” Winwin retorted, also thrusting Renjun towards Mark. Renjun shuffled slightly until he too was standing behind Mark, gazing at the disgruntled members from behind the safety of Mark’s body.

“Sorry they disturbed you. Is Jungwoo-hyung settling in ok?”

“Yeah, he misses Lucas but Yuta and I have been keeping him great company lately.” Doyoung said with a fond smile.

“Plus, it’s like you and Hyuckie, he can sleep at the U dorm whenever he wants. Management just wants some bonding for him within 127.” Winwin added, uncharacteristically talkative. But Mark supposed that Winwin, much like the majority of the hyungs, was endeared by Renjun and Donghyuck’s little fight. He adored his dongsaengs and seeing them at ease enough to tease each other and bicker over something so trivial was enough to bring out the talkative side in him. Mark would let 127 have the honor of Talkative Winwin.

“Thanks for returning them, I’ll try to not let it happen again.” Mark said, than added as an after thought, “but uh that’s not a promise. I can’t control them any more than you can.”

Doyoung laughed and Winwin shook his head with a small smile, “The uncontrollable unit. Can’t even imagine. Good luck Markie.”

Once they had left, Mark gently smacked the two younger over the back of their heads, “God, I’m getting grey hairs because of you.”

 

It was later that afternoon, while Lucas, Jungwoo, Johnny ,and Haechan did a Vlive (a chaotic group that would probably end in a disaster), Chenle, Jisung, and Renjun ran errands for the dorm, and Mark took a much needed nap, that Jeno and Jaemin decided to make a cake.

Not just any cake, Jaemin had argued when Jeno had questioned his impromptu baking, the cake was to be Fucking Funfetti Funky Fresh Carrot Cake.

“Funfetti in a carrot cake hardly seems like a good combo.” Jeno attempted to advise.

Jaemin, of course, steam rolled right past Jeno’s advice, “With chocolate buttercream frosting! And _edible glitter_!”

“Nana, where would we even get edible glitter.” Jeno rationed again, following behind Jaemin as he set about getting all the ingredients and supplies out, picking up anything he dropped in his hurry.

“You underestimate the absolute treachery that goes on in the 127 dorm. They get weird.”Jaemin said, shooting Jeno a _do you even know your band mates_ look over his shoulder. And yeah, Jeno probably should’ve guessed that of all places, 127 would have edible glitter

So Jeno ventured downwards to the other dorm on his own because apparently, according to Jaemin, _you have to watch the oven as it preheats Jeno! It’s scientifically proven._

He rapped on the door and waited, hearing the tell tales signs of his hyungs moving about inside. After a few seconds Taeyoung opened the door, smiling when he saw who it was.

“Hi Jeno, who sent you this time?” Taeyong questioned with a smirk. It was a well known fact that Jeno was platonically whipped for the entire Dream unit - and possibly not so platonically whipped for one or two of them but that’s neither here nor there - and would do anything for them should they just ask.

“Hi hyung, I’m here for your edible glitter and flower shaped cake pan.” Jeno replied, flashing his eye smile at Taeyong to show that he had caught on to his teasing but was choosing to be _responsible_ and _mature_ and ignore it.

“I’d say I’m surprised but we both know that I’m not. C’mon in, I’ll get it for you.” Taeyong moved towards the kitchen Jeno trailing behind, kicking the door closed behind him. “So do I want to know why you need edible glitter of all things?”

“At least be happy I’m not here asking for real glitter. We all know the damage glitter can do when in Donghyuck or Chenle’s hands.” Jeno quipped, leaning against the island as Taeyong methodically checked the various cupboards for the requested items.

“Which is exactly why glitter has been banned from your dorm. Like almost everything else in the world.”

Jeno chuckled at that, but silently agreed. Jaemin had gotten party streamers banned, Jisung had gotten succulents (and consequently all other potted plants) banned, Haechan had gotten both candles and incense banned, and Mark had nearly gotten bubbles banned. Anything was dangerous in the hands of Mark, even unsuspecting bubbles.

“Alright here you go, please don’t start a fire. Or a flood. Or some kind of war. Y’know maybe I should just come up to supervi-”

Jeno put his hand on Taeyong’s shoulder and offered him a small smile, “Don’t worry hyung, it’s just me and Jaemin right now. We’re really the least likely to get into horrible trouble.”

“Separately you two are absolute angels. Together on the other hand, I would not be surprised to hear that you guys accidentally end up selling Renjun on the black market.”

Jeno let out a surprised laugh and let his hand drop to his side again, “Point taken. If it helps at all, Yukhei, Jungwoo, and Johnny are in the living room and will help if anything goes too terribly wrong.”

“Jeno, does it honestly surprise you that that makes me _more_ worried than before.”

Jeno was already at the door, “Bye hyung! Thanks for the supplies.”

He closed the door just as Taeyong shouted a worried, “Don’t let them anywhere nea-”

Jeno winced, “Whoops.”

 

“I’m telling you, it’s missing something.” Jeno insisted, looking at the too runny cake batter that Jaemin was mixing furiously.

“And I’m telling you that I know what I’m doing, have faith.”Jaemin said defensively. “Taste it.”

He held out the spoon for Jeno, who hesitantly tasted the dripping batter. He had to fight back the urge to cringe and spit out the concoction because oh boy was something wrong.

“Mmmmm, you’re right, perfect.” Jeno would die before hurting Jaemin’s feelings.

Jaemin’s shoulders slumped in defeat, “That bad, huh?”

“It’s pretty bad.”

“I don’t understand! I followed the recipe perfectly!” He raised the spoon to his own lips and tasted, coughing instantly at the taste, “or at least I thought I did.”

“If we’re being honest, I didn’t even know you were using a recipe, I thought you were just improvising.”

Jaemin scoffed and glared at Jeno, using the spoon to fling some of the cake batter at the older, who laughed and ducked away, not in time to avoid getting some in his hair.

“Show me the recipe, we’ll figure out where we went wrong together.” Jeno said, slinging an arm around the other’s shoulders and pulled him against his side. Jaemin’s cheeks flushed from the proximity and he pulled out his phone, hoping to be able to salvage the disaster in front of them.

 

Mark woke to absolute chaos, but he wasn’t surprised by that.

The kitchen, which had been absolutely and beautifully spotless before Mark had decided to rest, had been transformed into a war zone that was nearly unrecognizable.

Jeno and Jaemin were on either side of the middle island, yelling about color palettes for funfetti while pushing a bowl insistently back and forth, getting progressively more aggressive about it as the liquid splashed over the side onto the countertop. Lucas loudly proclaiming something about the frosting being done repeatedly while blending something. Johnny was dancing along to the pounding music while mixing something in a bowl. Jungwoo nibbling on a cookie and peering over Lucas’s shoulder at the mess of spilled chocolate and cracked eggs. Donghyuck was standing on the countertop by the cabinets with a bag of flour in his hand, ranting about how the patriarchy had feminized baking.

Mark wanted to turn and go back to sleep, but Lucas caught sight of him, “Thank God, control Hyuck, he won’t shut up and keeps threatening to pour the flour on me.”

“Try me you overactive octopus!” Donghyuck shouted, clutching the flour to his chest with a glare.

Jungwoo smiled happily at Mark, “Markie! You should help, we’re trying to make a cake.”

“How’s that going so far hyung.” Mark deadpanned, really wishing he was anywhere but here.

“Not so bad, I think we finally got the recipe right!”

“Jungwoo-hyung the cake has been in the oven for 10 minutes now, the others got the recipe right a while ago.” Lucas corrected with a fond glance at the older.

Jungwoo’s face turned into one of confusion, “Well then what are we doing?”

“We’re making the frosting.”

“Then why did you have me put baking soda in it!” Jungwoo said accusingly.

Lucas turned fully to the other, “ _You put baking soda in it_?”

Mark decided to not deal with that, and instead turned towards Johnny, “What are you doing?”

“They told me to make batter, so I’ve been making the batter for them!” The older replied, pausing in his dancing to give Mark his full attention, “What are _you_ doing? Only people who help are allowed to eat.”

Mark chose to ignore the second part, “ The batter is already in the oven, looks like you won’t be eating any either.”

Mark directed his focus towards the yelling match that was still taking place in the center of the kitchen, missing Johnny’s crestfallen face, “Will you two quiet down and explain!”

Jeno turned towards Mark, “We just wanted to make a cake-”

“A Fucking Funfetti Funky Fresh Carrot Cake.” Jaemin cut in.

“A Fucking Funfetti Funky Fresh Carrot Cake,” Jeno corrected himself, “but we got the recipe wrong so we asked the others for help and didn’t realize until too late that maybe that wasn’t the best idea.”

“Yeah you think!” Mark responded haughtily.

“Jeno won’t let me dye the batter green!” Jaemin complained to the leader.

Mark felt like screaming, “I thought the batter was already in the oven!”

Jaemin looked confused, “Well then what’s in this bowl?” He asked, looking questioningly at Jeno who shrugged helplessly and responded with a question of his own, “Who put the batter in the oven in the first place.”

Mark rubbed his face in exasperation and decided that Jeno and Jaemin could figure that out themselves. He instead approached his last, and possibly hardest challenge.

“Haechanie get down from there.”

“Not until we stop gender stereotypes hyung! _If I want to wear a skirt God help me I will wear a fucking skirt_.” He exclaimed loudly.

“I’m sure you will Hyuckie, I’m excited to see that,” Mark attempted to soothe.

“Fucking fight me!” Apparently not the right thing to say, but Mark was adaptable.

“You can’t fight the patriarchy from up there.” He reasoned.

“Watch me you absolute ho!” Donghyuck replied, taking a handful of the flour and releasing it over Mark’s head.

Mark had to remind himself that it had been a long day, that nobody was in their right mind right now. That this was just the weird pent up energy that they were normally made to pent up and repress surfacing. Those facts did little to cool Mark’s growing frustration.

He slipped out of the kitchen and into the hallway to the bedrooms, pulling out his phone and dialing the first person he thought of.

“Hyung I quit.”

There was a few beats of silence before;

“No Mark, you are not leaving me to deal with them on my own.” Taeyong growled.

“I’m retiring. I’ll make a living in the mountains raising sheep for sheep’s butter.”

“What the fuck did they do this time.”

 

Thank God for Taeyong, who was able to calm the situation and redirect everyone into the living room for hot chocolate while he cleaned the kitchen. Renjun came bustling through the door, lamenting about how the U dorm had kidnapped Jisung and Chenle from him and how it definitely meant war between the U crew and the Dreamies.

“No! No more wars or so help me I will separate you ALL!” Taeyoung yelled from the doorway to the kitchen, looking thoroughly distressed.

“Hyung they stole my dongsaengs! I will not take this sitting down!” Renjun declared, dropping his shopping bags dramatically.

“I’m with Injunnie! Let’s fight those two faced snakes!” Donghyuck joined in, thrusting his fist into the air.

“Those are your hyungs Donghyuck.” Taeyong reminded while putting his hand on his hip in an absolutely done pose.

“My hyungs who have stolen from me!” The younger countered.

“And me!” Renjun chimed, moving to stand beside Donghyuck, who was draped half over Mark’s lap and half off the side of the couch.

“I’ll join, I’m kind of bored now that Taeyong banished us from the kitchen.” Jeno added with a shrug.

Jaemin nodded along, “I’m in if Jeno and Renjun are in.”

“Of course you are.” Taeyong rolled his eyes at the utter predictability.

“Well someone has to keep these feisty youngins out of trouble, so I guess I’ll join as well.” Johnny said with a smile, whip cream clinging to his upper lip.

“Jungwoo and I are in too!” Lucas was bouncing excitedly at the prospect of action.

Jungwoo frowned and hit Lucas on the shoulder, “I never agreed to this.”

“But I knew you would, so I said it for you!” Lucas tried to appease, but was only met with a pouting Jungwoo, “I’ll make you brownies if you join.”

Jungwoo perked up, “Absolutely, I’m in.”

Taeyong moved further into the room, “No no, Yukhei you are not allowed anywhere near a kitchen for the next month. All of you are not waging war against the U dorm, that is the worst idea I’ve ever heard.”

Renjun straightened and smiled brightly, “Which is exactly why we’re gonna do it!”

 

Hyuck shifted and grumbled in his light sleep when Mark moved to turn off his computer. It was nearing 2am, and the Dream dorm was quiet, disturbed only by the occasion shifting and mumbling of the sleeping bandmates.

Donghyuck and Mark had helped to successfully vanquish the U dorm and return Chenle and Jisung to their dorm (it had actually just been a chaotic pillow fight/ nerf gun war/ game of tag rolled into one that ended with the Dreamies trading Lucas and Jungwoo for their youngest. To which Lucas had monologue-ing about betrayal and Jungwoo giggling while being coddled by Kun and Doyoung).

The eventful day had left everyone exhausted, but high off of adrenaline. After a pleasant dinner with only one significant argument, the group had dispersed to unwind and saviour their break while they could. For Mark and Haechan, this meant getting comfortable on Mark’s bed, turning off all of the lights beside the small, star shaped twinkle lights, and watching Kiki’s Delivery Service. Which of course meant they also had to watch Ponyo, because you’d have to be insane to only watch one Studio Ghibli film at a time.

The younger of the pair had drifted off sometime near the beginning of Ponyo, using Mark’s chest as a pillow and slinging one arm across his hip. Haechan looked ethereal in the soft lighting, and Mark brushed the strands of dyed hair away from his forehead gently, not yet ready to go to sleep.

He stared at his ceiling, where the lights were strung in a criss-crossing pattern. He had never been a late night person, but he found that it was when his thoughts seemed clearest, when his brain stopped analyzing and instead agreed to just feel. Feel the warmth of his partner in crime pressed against his side, soft hair tickling Mark’s neck and irregular breathes puffing against his collarbone.

Mark knew he could be oblivious, his hyungs teased him about it often enough, but he believed he could pick up on things that others might miss.

The way Renjun made sure to always buy Jeno’s favorite juice even though he himself hated it. The way Jeno would stay behind at the practice room to be able to walk Jaemin home. The way Jaemin left clothes he didn’t wear anymore on Renjun’s bed for the older to have.

He picked up on the way Donghyuck attempted to stay near him whenever they were off camera, how he would leave the biggest portion of dinner for Mark to have during comeback season.

The way that Lucas wound his arm around Jungwoo’s waist the second the pair was safely in their dorm and away from cameras.

Winwin’s habit of smiling fondly at the other members when he was sure no one was around to see it.

How Ten would leave books that he liked on Johnny and Jaehyun’s beds in apology for not being able to hang out with them as much.

When Taeil would catch on to Chenle struggling with Korean and instantly try to avert attention to himself while Chenle sorted through his thoughts.

Kun being the one to make birthday breakfasts in the dorms, making sure everyone woke up feeling special on their birthdays.

Mark saw it all, he loved it all. He couldn’t ask for a better group, couldn’t imagine this with anyone other than them.

“You’re getting all sappy again aren’t you.” Haechan’s whisper cut through the quiet of the room. Mark glanced downwards at the younger, who was smiling softly up at him, “You had that sappy look on your face.”

“I don’t have a sappy face.”

“Oh please, you have the sappiest face.” Donghyuck shifted slightly so he could look at the older better.

“I can’t help it, you guys make me sappy.” Mark said, resuming his staring at the ceiling.

“You utter sap.” Donghyuck replied with a giggle.

They stayed silent for a little.

“Do you think we’ve said the word sap too much?”

Mark sighed, “Yes, it’s lost its meaning now.”

Hyuck hummed, “Too bad. It was good while it lasted.”

“I really like you Hyuckie.” He was met with silence, and it was a full minute before he risked glancing downwards at the younger, who was smiling happily to himself. “Well are you gonna say it back?”

Haechan laughed, “ So cute! You _like~_ me!”

“I take it back.” Mark said, pushing halfheartedly at Haechan who was cackling without restraint, “You are an utter demon who has ruined my life.”

“No hyung!”

“Perish demon! Perish at the hands of God himself.”

Donghyuck lifted himself so he was supporting himself on one arm, looking fondly at Mark, who also sat up. “Of course I like you, you utter dipshit.”

“Wow so romantic.”

“Please kiss me before I strangle you with your own shoelaces.”

Mark gladly relented, slotting their lips together easily for a slow, languid kiss. They pulled away slightly breathless, both cheeks stained red, giggling slightly.

Donghyuck bumped their noses together, “I’m trying to think of something witty to say but I can’t. I’ll settle on calling you ho.”

Mark let his forehead fall against the other’s, “I hate you so much, why must you slander me like this.”

“No you _like~_ me.”

“I regret everything I’ve ever done to deserve this. You’re worse than Jisung and Chenle.”

Donghyuck had the audacity to look offended, “How dare you group my good name in with their dirtied reputation.”

“Actually, I’m grouping them in with your absolutely trash reputation.”

Donghyuck scoffed and got out of the bed, walking to the other side of the room and flopping on top of a sleeping Renjun, who startled awake, “Friendship is over, Injunnie. You’re Mark’s replacement, cuddle me.”

Renjun scrambled from the bed, “Absolutely not you heathen.” He hissed, leaving the room groggily to no doubt go to Jeno’s bed and spend the remainder of the night there.

“Come back Hyuck, let’s sleep a little.” Mark offered, happily opening his arms for the younger to crawl into.

 

The next morning Mark woke the same way he had the morning before, only this time with the promise of something more.

Something like Lee Donghyuck.


End file.
